narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Doerai
was the former leader to the Kinkaku Force. He is the father to Kutsuroida and the uncle to Gekietsu as well as his brother Godai. Years after the Third Shinobi World War, he left the village after discovering the obscure truths about Kumogakure and what really happened to his sister-in-law. Background Doerai is the second child of influential parents in the Kōdzuki Clan. Even not being firstborn, in many ways he was more skilled than his older brother, Godai, an example of that he inherited from his mother's the Storm Release, but for showing more tendencies to disregard some rules and his ironic personality he was not tipped to assume the responsibilities and leadership of his clan. Even living in the shadow of his brother, Doerai not struck and continued to live his life enjoying every moment as if were the last. At some point in his life he trained for the position of personal bodyguard to the . Doerai showed he could honor the name of his clan in whatever battle, and so he took command of the Kinkaku Force (considered by many to be one of the brightest leaders of the squad). Personality Appearance Doerai is a fifty years shinobi that even with the passing years kept his fitness. He is tall, black and has blond hair as the vast majority of his clan's members. In the face, Doerai has a purple tattoo that begins in the lower eyelid and ends at the time of mouth. As he is the second son (and according to the traditions of the clan), he wears a hoop earring in his left ear. He has a beard and his eyes are red like many of his relatives. Abilities History Truth of Kumogakure Arc Years after the end of the war (and a few years after the mysterious disappearance of his sister-in-law) Doerai decided to leave Kumogakure to discover the real reason of Gekietsu's mother disappearance. Before leaving, Doerai had a long talk with his son, Kutsuroida, saying that he would get a time out of the village until conclude "a dangerous and top secret mission." Kutsuroida was afraid that his father was killed during this mission. Even getting a little suspicious, the son eventually accepted his father's words and said goodbye, hoping to be able to see him again. At that time, Gekietsu already lived with them. For months nobody could say if Doerai was alive or dead, or what would be his last whereabouts. Trivia * Doerai's favorite animal are cats because in a fight of survival they go straight for the eyes and the jugular vein. * Normally, Doerai is written (ど偉い} which means 'awesome'. However, when written as (土壊雷), it adds a twist, as it literally means 'earth, destruction, and lightning'. Quotes *(To Kutsuroida) "I'm leaving today, but this is not a death sentence. Just going on a mission, and certainly your old father here has been through worse scrapes. Even if takes you to see me again never forget what I always say, nothing is stronger than the Kōdzuki's thunder light, and while there are clouds in the sky, we will always be around." *(After saves Kumogakure's team) "Yooo! What's up punks?" *(To Gekietsu) "Hey, if isn't the blinker boy! You've grown a lot, Gekietsu! And where are your manners, I pass few years missing and you haven't over greets your uncle?" *(To ) "These two slackers boys have been members of the Kinkaku Force, but you don't. Don't be scared girl, but it will be a pleasure to finally be able to require someone called Yotsuki! Haha!"